


The Best of a Bad Situation

by Geonn



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bodyswap, Car Sex, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Masturbation, Multi, Partial Nudity, Threesome - F/F/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Kate temporarily borrow each other's bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best of a Bad Situation

The science didn't matter and, frankly, trying to make sense of it gave her a headache. Magnus could have sounded a _little_ less excited while she explained what had happened on the trip back to base. Apparently the little bugger they had been after - she called it Barry because God knew she would never remember or correctly pronounce its real name - had an "extraordinarily unique" defensive ability. It excreted a chemical that switched its mind with that of its predator. Barry would then high-tail it, taking the big, strong predator body a safe distance away before the effects were reversed.

Kate and Will, sitting next to each other on the bench seating of the SUV, knew first-hand how effective it was.

An off-shoot of the Cabal was trying to synthesize the excretion for use in corporate piracy, international espionage, and whatever else their twisted minds could think up. One spray, and the Cabal could replace world leaders with operatives. They raided the lab without actual injury, but one of the hoses had broken loose and sprayed Will and Kate with its contents. The result was a sudden and drastic shift in perspective for both of them, and now Kate was trying to find a way to sit comfortably without... altering... Will's anatomy. Will, on the other hand...

"Hey! Knees together, pal."

Will looked down and immediately slapped his thighs together. "Sorry." 

She didn't like the sound of her voice sounding so... _Will_. It was almost as bad as hearing her own thoughts being expressed from Will's mouth. She rubbed her... his... throat and grimaced. Adam's apple. That's weird. And stubble. God, touching it grossed her out. She didn't mind stubble on a guy's face under certain circumstances, but feeling it on her own made her feel like her Great Aunt Gertrude. 

"It should all work out," Helen said, trying to sound reassuring. "The effects are never permanent."

"Yeah, unless the Cabal jokers screwed up the process when they synthesized it and there's no backsies." She cleared her throat and grimaced. God, she wasn't going to get used to that. She started to cross her legs, felt something in the way, and reached down to move it. She had her hand cupped around Will's balls before she realized what she was doing and yanked her hand away as if she'd been burnt. "Crap!"

"Hey! Watch it, handsy."

"Oh, please. The second our backs are turned, you know you're gonna have the girls out." She nodded at his... her... chest and dared him to deny it. Wisely, he didn't. "And odds are, one of us is going to have to pee soon, and then we'll have no choice. And the way you suck down coffee, well, I don't like my chances."

There was a snort from the driver's seat and Kate looked in the rearview mirror to see Helen was very unsuccessfully trying to stifle her laughter. "Ohh, yeah, big joke. I'd like to see how _you'd_ deal with this sort of thing."

"As a matter of fact, I have some experience--"

"Of course you do." Kate narrowed her eyes and slumped back against the seat. "So, Doc, tell us about the time you had a cock for a month."

"Six weeks actually. It was rubbish. I got literally _nothing_ done the entire time."

Kate snorted. "Six weeks. Put a bullet in my head on the sixth day."

"Uh... seeing as your head is currently mine, I take issue with that request."

Kate glared at him. She could see Will reflected in her own eyes and felt a moment of vertigo. "Trust me pal, if we have to live like this for six days, you'll be long dead before I finally pull the trigger on myself."

"Now stop that." Most of the humor had faded from Helen's voice. "I'm sure if you stop to think about it, you'll find there are perks to being the opposite sex. People dream of having this opportunity."

"Yeah, _men_ dream of it."

Helen snapped, "Yes, Kate, and how many times have you bemoaned the hassle of a harness and dildo to have sexual relations with another woman? Think before you answer; I've been present for a lot of those complaints."

Will coughed into his borrowed fist. Helen and Kate's relationship being common knowledge wasn't the same as hearing details.

"And Will. As Kate said, this is an opportunity that many men dream about their entire lives. We're all adults here, so stop complaining and try to think if there's a way to make the best of what's happened."

Will and Kate looked at each other in the awkward silence that fell. She supposed if she had to have a guy wearing her body, Will was the best option. He was respectful. The fact his hands were currently resting on the seat instead of a more casual position on her thighs or lap proved that. She pursed her lips and hunched her shoulders. 

"I'd hate to think neither of you are intrigued by the idea of this unprecedented chance to explore the opposite sex."

Kate decided she had to be the one to make the first move. "I'm up for it if you are."

"Oh, why not."

Helen's smile returned. "That's the spirit."

"But you have to watch."

Will and Helen both looked at her. "Pardon?"

"Pull over and watch. Otherwise we're just... being weird to ourselves and each other. If you're watching, it'll be a little closer to normal." She looked at Will. "Right?"

"Uh... sure. Yeah."

Helen wet her lips and, without saying anything, slowed down. She pulled off the road and parked on the shoulder, unfastening her seatbelt as Will and Kate shifted in their seats. Kate faced Will, and Will spread his legs and looked down at himself. "I, uh, don't know how to start."

Kate pulled up Will's shirt and unbuckled her belt. She opened her pants and dragged down the zipper, revealing his boxers. She had no idea how guys wore underwear that was this roomy. Why bother to wear anything at all? She pushed down the waistband of the shorts and Will's cock was suddenly there, a fourth passenger in the car and all eyes were on it.

Will cleared his throat. "This is bizarre."

Helen, who had turned around to kneel in the seat, guided Will's (Kate's) hand to his (her) breast. Will looked down and squeezed gently. 

He closed his eyes. "Oh...kay."

Objectively Kate knew the sight shouldn't have been any more erotic than glimpsing herself in the mirror after a shower. Her current body, however, had other ideas. She looked down and watched her cock beginning to swell. It was an incredibly strange sensation; she held her breath as she watched it coming to life. She saw Helen watching it, and her heart sped up a little as she brought her (Will's) hand up and loosely circled the base with two fingers. She brushed the thumb over the top of the shaft, and began to stroke toward the tip.

Will's breath was released in a shudder, and Kate recognized the sound of her own arousal. She slid her ass toward the edge of the seat, slouching as she began to move her hand faster. She looked at Helen, who was moving her head from side to side like someone watching a tennis match. Will was cupping both of Kate's breasts now, but his right hand slid down to her thighs and gently lifted her skirt.

Kate looked down and saw a bead of pre-come visible on the tip of Will's cock.

"You know..." Kate jumped. It was so bizarre to hear her voice coming from so far away, and with such a different inflection behind them. "...there's something else a lot of guys think about. It's not one of the obvious fantasies but i-it's there..." He shifted toward Kate, bent forward, and before either woman could react, took the tip of his own cock into Kate's mouth. Kate's eyes widened, Helen made an inadvertent sound of arousal, and Will moaned. Kate arched her back as she felt a tongue (her tongue) against the underside of Will's erection. God, he was good at sucking a cock. Or maybe it just felt good because she'd never experienced it before. No wonder guys were always trying to get laid. If it felt anywhere near this good every time, she was surprised they had time to hold down jobs.

Will pulled back, his lips slightly swollen and the tip of her cock glistening. Kate's head was swimming, but she saw him turn and meet Helen's eye. They kissed, and Kate swooned like she was having an out of body experience. Helen cupped Will's head, the dark curls falling over her fingers as their tongues swept back and forth. Kate ran her free hand up under her shirt, stroking Will's abdomen (why had she never noticed how ripped the boy was?!) as she watched them.

"C'mere, Doc. Might as well take advantage of this while we got it."

Helen looked at Will's cock, and Will nodded his assent as he fell back to his position on the backseat. Helen took a moment to unfasten her pants and shimmy out of them (she'd done that before, Kate assumed) and then she climbed between the backseats with the ease of a gymnast. She straddled Kate's waist, her hands on the back of the seat, and their eyes locked as Helen hovered over her lap.

Kate looked down and watched Will's hand holding his cock steady. When the wet tip of it brushed Helen's wet labia, she grunted and closed her eyes. "Much better than the dildo," she murmured, and Helen chuckled as she shifted her weight and sank down.

A few choice curse words and borderline prayers passed through Kate's brain, but the only thing that came out of Will's mouth was a series of consonants that had never met a vowel. She clenched her teeth, biting the side of her tongue in the process, and put her hands on Helen's hips to guide her down. 

"This is... so... bizarre."

Kate looked over and saw her erstwhile body pressed against the door. Kate's leggings were pulled down, and Will was using both hands to masturbate. Helen made a noise of disapproval and leaned to one side. "No, no... here." She pulled one hand away. "Wet the fingers with your tongue. Now the other hand. Use two fingers to stroke your labia, and this hand can focus on the clitoris. Got it?"

"Think so."

Helen straightened on Kate's lap and looked down at her. "Now... where were we?" Kate thrust up, and Helen's eyes rolled back in her head. "Ahh... y-yes..." The final part of the word turned into a sibilant hiss. 

For far too short a time, the only sounds in the car were the rough breathing made by its occupants. Kate leaned forward and buried her face in Helen's shirt, nuzzling her breasts as Helen writhed against her. Will kept shifting, as focused on what he was doing as what was happening right in front of him. 

He knocked his head against the glass, eyes closed, and laughed. "Oh, God. This is both the most amazing and unfair thing that has ever happened to me."

Helen laughed. "Ah, buck up, William. If there's any steam left in the engine, I'll let you fuck yourself when I've gotten mine."

"Oh, God, Magnus," Will groaned, moving his hands faster between his (Kate's) legs. "Even you couldn't afford that therapy bill."

Helen bent down and kissed Kate. Their lips parted and Helen gasped, "Dear God, you still kiss like you..."

Kate smiled dreamily, focusing on the way Helen was tensing and relaxing around her. She felt a tightening and dug her fingers into the soft flesh of Helen's hips. "Oh, God. I don't know how to stop it. Doc, I'm going to co--"

Helen cried out, back arched, and dropped her hands to Kate's chest as Kate filled her. Kate saw stars and wished she had her breasts so she could feel Helen's hands on them. A guy's chest just didn't compare. Kate shuddered as if she'd gotten the chills, dropping her chin to her chest as a wave passed from the top of her head down to mid-thigh and then shot back up again. She bucked her hips a few more times, spurting what was left of her come into Helen's body before she sank, limp, to the seat.

"Damn." She stretched the word out until it was four syllables. "No wonder guys always pass out after they come."

Will was thrusting against his hand, and Helen motioned with her head. She and Kate both reached, Kate using Will's rough and calloused fingers to push her familiar hands out of the way. She inserted her middle finger, and Helen cupped Will's mound and pressed the heel of her hand against her clit.

"Come for us, Will," Helen whispered, and Will obliged. His body tensed, and his eyes opened.

"Oh... _wow_..."

Helen smirked. "The female orgasm _does_ exist, eh, Will?"

"I'll fight anyone who claims differently." He cleared his throat and shook his head. "Whoa. Wow. Whua..." He moved a hand to his chest, realized there were breasts there, and began to stroke the curves with his fingertips. Kate watched him, smiling and barely coherent as she went flaccid inside Helen's body. 

Finally, Helen dismounted and Will moved away from the window. Helen sat between them, stroking both their thighs as they waited for the strength to continue their journey back to base camp. Helen occasionally chuckled low in her throat, and that set off the other two. Will glanced at Helen. "Hey... if Kate was technically the person who came in you, would that make the baby hers or mine?"

"DNA is DNA," Helen said. "The mind doesn't enter into it. But technically, the child would be hers. She just used your tools to make it."

"Makes sense, I guess."

"If you were to become pregnant, however, and the baby was carried to term with you as its mother, you would share nutrients and its mind would form with your biorhythms. That child would be more yours than Kate's. You'd have to be willing to spend nine months in a woman's body, however."

Will cupped Kate's breasts and looked down. "Huh. Nine months. I suppose I might be bored with having these by then."

Kate laughed and twisted onto her side. "So how long do you think the effects of this thing are going to last?"

"Hard to say. The naturally occurring form only lasted a few minutes. Long enough to get the predator's body a good distance away from its prey. A synthetic is meant to last for much longer."

Will groaned. "Please don't use the word 'permanent.'"

"No, I don't think even the Cabal are that dedicated to their cause. But it might be a while before things return to normal." She slid her hands higher, from thigh to genital. She stroked and cupped, and the man and woman on either side of her moaned their approval. "Quite a while," Helen said softly, "but I'm sure we can think of ways to use it to our advantage."

Kate smiled and began to thrust against Helen's hand. She could think of a couple advantages off the top of her head.


End file.
